Rule: Model Use
This is a rule put in place by the admins. If you alter this, you risk being severely banned. This rule is about models. If a model is taken for a character, another user can't use it unless the first user who used the model said so. If the first user is banned for a long time or inactive, the second user can use it. There is also an alternative to this rule. If you use a real photo (meaning not drawn, animated, or sketched), then you do not have to claim that photo. As long as it's not a celebrity, and some random picture on the internet. If it's a celebrity, and you know it, please put (Celebrity, Copyright) by it. Ex: Jay Park (Celebrity, Copyright) 'NOTE: This isn't a page to call "dibs". If you have an existing character with that model, claim it here. ' 'NOTE: Due to character-hogging, we are now changing the rule. If you have an existing PAGE with that model, you may claim it. If you just have the picture on the wiki, the model is NOT yours. ' Model Claiming XTatioxShionx Ushimara Tarou (Okami-San and her seven companions) Archer (Fate/Stay/Night) Gouenji Shuuya (Inazuma Eleven) Uzu Sanegayama (Kill La Kill) Raito Yagami (Death Note) Lucy/Nyu/Kaede (Elfen Lied) Zero (Change 123) Kuroyukihime (Accel World) Tao Ren (Shaman King) Gokudera Hayato (Reborn!) Recca (Recca no Honoo) Komaeda Nagito (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) Shirayuki Hotogi (Hidan No Aria) Gakupo Kamui (Vocaloid) Haruka (Senran Kagura) Link (In General) (Legend of Zelda) Sasha Braus (Attack on Titan) Enoshima Junko (DanganRonpa) Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) Aoi Asahina (DanganRonpa) Ritsu Namine (UTAU) Lenalee Lee (D.Gray Man) White/Touka (Pokemon Black/White/Series) Allen Walker (D.Gray Man) Matsuoka Rin (Free!) Road Kamelot (D.Gray Man) Akemi Homura (Mahou Shoujo Kazumi☆Magica) Momoi Satsuki (Kuroko No Basket) Seijuurou Mikoshiba (Free!) France (Hetalia) Natsume Asako (Tonari No Kaibutsu-Kun) Norway (Hetalia) Luka Megurine Erika (Pokemon) Masato Hijirikawa (Uta-No Prince Sama) Natsuki Shinomiya (Uta-No Prince Sama) Ren Jingūji (Uta-No Prince Sama) Syo Kurusu (Uta- No Prince Sama) Cecily Cambell (Seiken no Blacksmith/The Sacred Blacksmith) Lisa (Seiken No Blacksmith/The Sacred Blacksmith) Luke Ainsworth (Seiken No Blacksmith/The Sacred Blacksmith) Aria (Seiken No Blacksmith/The Sacred Blacksmith) Ryou Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Marik Ishitar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Prussia (Hetalia) Yuu Kanada (D.Gray Man) Red (Pokemon) Belarus (Hetalia) Ted (UTAU) Hannah (Black Butler) Claude (Black Butler) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) Hungary (Hetalia) Frau (07-Ghost) Zehel (07-Ghost) Death the Kid (Soul Eater) Kaai Yuki Len and Rin Kagamine Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kazu (Air Gear) Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club) Davis (Digimon) Kiyoteru Prince (1/2 Prince) Bruno (Vocaloid) Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Takato (Digimon) Marcus (Digimon) Naruto (Naruto) Makoto Tachibana (Free!) Takuya Kanbara (Digimon) Moka (Rosario+Vampire) Ikaros, Nymph, Chaos (Sora No Otoshimono) Astrea (Sora No Otoshimono) Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Yahiko (Naruto) and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Mizuna and Suzuna Kuraki (Kai no nai Tsuki) Mikako (Sora No Otoshimono) Kaai Yuuki (Vocaloid) Furuya Triplets (Ginga e Kickoff!) Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) Sebastian Michealis (Kuroshitsuji) Tsukune Aono (Rosario+Vampire) Rook (UTAU) Ootori Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) Female Prussia (Hetalia) Yin (Darker than Black) Luki Megurine Fem!Norway (Hetalia) Oliver (Vocaloid) USee (Vocaloid) Shion Brothers (Kaito, Akaito, Taito, Nigato, Kikato, Zeito, Kageito) (Vocaloid) Akita Neru Teto Kasane (UTAU) Akita Nero Yuzuyu (Aishiteruzu Baby) Shouta (Aishiteruzu Baby) Marika (Aishiteruzu Baby) Young Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Kid Naruto (Naruto) Kid Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Namine Ritsu (UTAU) Tei Sukone (UTAU) Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Akira Nikaido (Monochrome Factor) Kalin Kessler (Kiryu Kyosuke) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Carly Carmine (Carly Nigasa) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Misty Tredwell (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Lichtenstein (Hetalia) Leo and Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Aki Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) HiFuMi (Change 123) Noloty (Book of Bantorra) Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) Mirai/Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) Cheren (Pokemon Black/White/Black2/White2/Adventures) Silver (Pokemon Gold/Silver/HeartGold/SoulSilver/Adventures) Blue/Leaf (Pokemon Blue/Green/FireRed/LeafGreen/Adventures) Dante (Devil May Cry) Gojira1234 Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) Kodaka Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai) Reisen (Touhou) Shunsuke Taki (Gakuen Heaven) Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) Murasaki (Senran Kagura) America (Hetalia) North and South Italy (Hetalia) 2P!Fem!England (Hetalia) Yuto Kiba (Highschool DxD) Latvia (Hetalia) Cinia Pacifica (Sword Girls) Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) Valkyrie (Puzzles & Dragons) Taiwan (Axis Powers: Hetalia) Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) Ageha (Senran Kagura) Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Yomi (Senran Kagura) Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono) Aero (12 Beast) Hikari Hoshino (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World) Oz Vessalius (Pandora Hearts) Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (Arcana Heart) Haruna (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?) Finland (Hetalia) Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kazuki Shiranui (Starry☆Sky) Mirai (Senran Kagura) Iceland (Hetalia) Fem!Russia & 2p!Fem!Russia (Hetalia) CUL (Vocaloid) Joshua Valente (Vampire Sweetie) Spain (Hetalia) Male!Belarus (Hetalia) Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono) Annelotte (Queen's Blade) Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Gilgamesh/Ko-Gil (Fate/Stay Night) Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Shippuden) Denmark (Hetalia) Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Hibari (Senran Kagura) Taokaka (BlazBlue) Momo Momone (UTAU) Ouka Miko (UTAU) Shigure Nao (UTAU) Ron Keine (UTAU) Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD) Sweden (Axis Powers: Hetalia) England (Axis Powers: Hetalia) Nagisa Hazuki (Free!) Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) Russia (Hetalia) Mayu (Vocaloid) Austria (Hetalia) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Kaiko Shion (Vocaloid) Reiner Braun (Attack on Titan) Berthodlt Fubar (Attack on Titan) Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) Tadase Hotori (Shugo Chara) Natsu Dragneel/Natsu Dragion (Fairy Tail) Aiichiro Nitori (Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club) Sekka Yufu (UTAUloid) Staz C. Blood (Blood Lad) Black/Hilbert/Touya (Pokémon Black/White) Bell/Bianca (Pokémon Black/White/Black 2/White2) South Korea (Hetalia) Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Smile! Precure) Rei Ryugazaki (Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club) Haruka Nanase (Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club) Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Otoya Ittoki (Uta no Prince-sama) Cecil Aijima (Uta no Prince-sama) Suigintou (the Rosen Maiden Series) Isaac Morton (Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist) Canada (Hetalia) Momiji Inubashiri (Touhou) Rin Kaenbyou (Touhou) Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou) Izayoi Sakuya (Touhou) Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) Macau (Hetalia) Flynn Scifo (the "Tales of" Series) Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basket) Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown) Noda (Angel Beats) Red (Pokémon) (jointly owned with Taito) Takeshi Yamamoto (Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3/Persona 4/Persona 4 ARENA) Yuuta Togashi (Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!) Ivan Karelin (Tiger & Bunny) Vert/Green Heart (Choujigen Game Neptunia) Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) Sweet Devil!England (Hetalia) Ukyo (AMNESIA) Shin (AMNESIA) Orion (AMNESIA) Toma (AMNESIA) Kent (AMNESIA) Ikki (AMNESIA) Meiling (Touhou) Shimakaze (Kantai Collection) Yu Narukami (Persona 3/Persona 4/Persona 4 ARENA) VY2 (Vocaloid) Atago (Kantai Collection) Musubi (Sekirei) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Shintarou Midorima (Kuroko no Basket) Bolin (Avatar: Legend of Korra) Haku Yowane (Vocaloid) Beikeiai17 (Bei) Character Pictures Ulquiorra Sciffer (Bleach character, avatar) Hollow Ichigo (Bleach character, avatar) Nico di Angelo (fan art of said picture) Hazel Levesque01 (fan art of said picture) Annabeth Chase (fan art of said picture) Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson Bei, Copy right) Erza Scarlett (Hecate) Jason Grace (fan art of said picture) Gaea Black Rock Shooter Rin Okumura Yukio Okumura Tartarus Model (Copy right) Zeus (statue of Jupiter from Camp Jupiter) Noimage (can be used by anyone) Ares (two different pictures) Various avatar arts (similar models that can be found) Mitch Hewer (actor Copy right) Newaracana (Copy right, used in Jasmine Russo's page) Noland Yaminosuke (Ichigo Kurosaki, final getsuga tensho) Sibuna4evs Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom) Gakuko (Vocaloid) Michelle (Demigod) Canterbury (Black Butler) Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Zatsune Miku (Vocaloid) Tobuscus (Youtuber~!) Grell Sutcliff (Black Butler) Pewdiepie (Youtuber~!) Hanatan (utaite) Septimus Heap (Magyk series) Aya Drevis (Mad father) Gray (Fairy tail) Huguenotical Sae (Hidamari Sketch) Laurent (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Kazumi Asakura (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) Chisame Hasegawa (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) Mitsuru Kirijou (Shin Megami Tensei: PERSONA 3) Belgium (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Netherlands (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Mako Mankanshoku (KILL la KILL) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Hibiki Ganaha (The iDOLM@STER) Mina Carolina (Attack on Titan) Tiny Tina (Borderlands) Category:Site administration